


Sparring

by Vinyllityx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinyllityx/pseuds/Vinyllityx
Summary: Kara and Lucy have a disagreement about the capture of an alien and the DEO's handling of it. This leads to a yelling match and Alex throwing them in a sparring room to work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetteIrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/gifts).



> I'm really sorry for posting this late but I was hospitalised for some time and I had no internet access unfortunately. Also super sorry but I couldn't make those two characters yell at each other it would break my heart.  
> Happy Holidays!

“Wait no. You can’t do that” Kara protested at the agents taking the alien away.

“We don’t even know if he is dangerous yet!” She shouts giving up.

“He was in a Kryptonian pod Kara holding him here is the best for him” Lucy reminds her.  


“I’m not arguing that but are all these measurements needed?” Kara pointed vaguely to the ridiculous image in front of them. Alex lead a team of agents restricting the young boy with a variety of ways while she shouted commands to scientists that made them stop slacking and start running tests at him. The room was filled with panic and chaos people trying to stick both needles and cuffs to the alien’s wrists. 

“Kara for all we know he could be the most powerful person in the world and we don’t know nothing about him, not where he is from, what he believes in, whether or not he wants to eat us all for dinner...”

“Oh come on Lucy” 

“You are telling me Kara that in the entire universe he crossed there couldn’t be something that affected him in the slightest way?”

Kara takes a breath resting her hands on her hips beaten by Lucy’s arguments.

“This is still sick” Kara says and leaves. Lucy takes a moment to gather herself. Alex and she give the stuff commands to last them for the rest of their lives but they manage to have everything looking professional and much more comfortable for their extraterrestrial friend in an hour.

“Want to do some sparring?” Alex suggests when they are alone.

“Yeah sure it was a long day” Frankly sparring was a routine for both of them by now. 

“I’ll run some final tests and be right there” Alex informs her.  


 

* * *

“Hey Kara want to blow some steam?” Alex asks Kara joining her on the roof while she eats potstickers with light speed.

“I really don’t understand why you find sparring more relaxing than eating” The Kryptonian says between bites.

“What can I say I just don’t have a metabolism like yours. So you in?” Alex says a smile creeping up on her.  


“Sure. But I’m picking what movie we watch next on sister night”

“You got it”

 

* * *

“Vasquez?”

“Yes Director Danvers?”

“You mentioned something about the electronics of the green room not working?” Alex questions the plan building in front of her.

“Yes madam. The kryptonite emitters are working just fine but the door gets jammed sometimes” Vasquez informs her.

“Don’t you think we should fix it?” Alex asks failing to keep a straight face on.

“But Madam, Director Lane and Supergirl are in the room..” Vasquez says pointing at the monitors.

“Don’t worry about it Suzan just do me a favor and close the cameras in there”

“Already done madam. It’s probably the panel that needs replacing…” Vasquez was talking mostly to herself since they both knew that Alex didn’t know anything about electronics.

“Oh and Vasquez last thing” Alex adds in a hurry.

“Yes Madam?”

“You look tired. Maybe you should do this in the morning. The door will stay there”

“But Director Lane and Supergirl will be stuck there...”

“Oh” Something clicks in Vasquez’s eyes as she makes the connection.  


“If you keep me out of it so will I” Vasquez says with a smirk. Alex nods before she adds.  


“Understood and appreciated Suzan”   


 

* * *

Inside the room the last thing Kara’s super hearing picks up is a soft metallic sound from the door but she doesn’t register it as Lucy throws her a punching combination. Kara blocks Lucy’s punches and avoids the rest kicking combination.

“No matter how fun this is I’m afraid that Alex is coming soon to spar together” Kara informs her still too angry to maintain eye contact with the Director.

“Wait what?” Lucy ask confused.

“Um yeah we do spar some times…” Kara explains .

“No. I mean...She asked me to train with her”

“That makes no sense” Kara says dropping her fists and relaxing her stance.

“Exactly” Lucy finds the opening she needed to land an upper strike that sends Supergirl on a different kind of flying.

“You know what that was just rude” Kara says from the floor clearly with no intention of getting up.

“Isn’t that the logic of sparring? Imitating real life violence?” They are now walking in circles Kara properly focused. 

Or you are simply paranoid.

“Is that why you are so cautious?”

“We are the last line of defence Kara between humans and threats with unimaginable power”

“You are blaming aliens for this?”

“Ofcourse not Kara. But I’m the head of an underground government organization. I have so many people breathing down my neck and much more that are relying on me. You honestly think I can risk anything happening to them?”

“You know I could protect them from pretty much everything right?”

“Yes Kara but since you are under my authority you are also my responsibility”

Kara stops on her tracks. Lucy lightly jabs her on the lower ribs. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah just confused because I think you are holding back all evening”

They both smile at that and go back to sparring.

 

* * *

In what feels hours later but could also be minutes from when they started again both Lucy and Kara lying on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"So you care about me?"

"Kara…"

"Because it sounded a lot like you did from what you said back there" Lucy doesn’t answer that and Kara is merciful enough to drop the subject.

"You in for another round?" Kara asks and they start again.  


 

* * *

The next round ended when Lucy had straddled Kara on the floor. Lucy’s stamina and strategy had prevailed and all her boxing classes in college payed out. Because now Kara Zor-El was flushed on her back looking at her with those amazing eyes and Lucy just needed to know if Kara’s lips were as soft as they looked.  As it turns out they were softer.

Lucy tried to draw back but Kara’s hand on her neck urged her for more. Kara had now overcome the surprise it was to have Lucy Lane kissing her and gave back in earnest. Lucy groaned when hands grasped her ass bringing her closer. In return she broke the kiss and started attacking Kara’s neck alternating between little nips and kisses. God, she loved how she was the one to get Kara to make all these noises.

Before she had fully explored Kara’s neck the super hero still in her suit picked her up really carefully and switched their positions.

“Do you..”  The Kryptonian was struggling with words again “Do you want this?” Kara asked vulnerability showing in her eyes.

“Hell yeah” Lucy nodded caught in a trance. She cupped Kara’s cheeks kissing her again. Kara urged her more to the padded floor and Lucy could tell that this was more about her being comfortable than anyone dominating. 

Honestly, the feeling of making out with Kara after being so drained was one of the best on the world. It could only be topped with the feeling of Kara’s cape enveloping them both while they continued.

“Touch me” Kara whispered after they broke apart for air. Lucy moved her hands from the superhero’s shoulders teasing her chest for a moment before cupping Kara gently. Kara closed her eyes biting her lip and pressing more into the sensation.

“Kara. Wow” Lucy says her eyes locking with Kara’s who had just now recovered and something snapped inside Kara. It was probably how Lucy had said her name using that voice. So now she was kissing Lucy everywhere laughing when they bumped heads and taking her time to discover the Director’s body.

“Um Kara If we do this here...” Lucy was struggling to form words from everything that was going on “...we should be quick” 

“But I want to take my time with you” Kara admitted after leaving a hickey on Lucy’s collarbone low enough to be easily hidden.

“Then fly us out of here Supergirl” Lucy commanded in a low tone. Kara nodded picking Lucy up in a sweeping motion. There was a problem with the door and Kara was worried at first but thankfully Lucy turned off the Kryptonite emitters with a remote controller and they were out in a jiffy.

“Do you always have that remote with you?” Kara asked curious while she was pushed on Lucy Lane’s bed by the woman herself. 

“You can never be too cautious” Lucy says straddling her hands resting on Kara’s suit. Lucy made a few attempts to take it off herself but it proved impossible. Frustrated she asked Kara how on earth she takes this thing off who told her that she will just do it herself in a moment.

“Okay but leave the cape on” Lucy reminds the super hero.

 

* * *

Vasquez goes to fix the door next thing in the morning grateful that nobody has inquired or reprimanded her for last night’s events only to be greeted by the sight of a giant body shaped hole. Since the door was made from reinforced steel there really is no question as to  who made it. 

“Vasquez what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Alex stumbles upon the agent looking at the broken metallic door. Alex upon seeing it takes a minute to trying not to laugh while Suzan takes pics for her Instagram story.

“Should I order a new door madam?” Vasquez asks with a smile.

“Nah it would just give them more ideas. If Director Lane wants a new door she should pay it out of her paycheck”

“Oh and I won’t forget to give them the rest of the day off” Vasquez shouts to Alex who was already going on her second donut for today.

 


End file.
